What is Love?
by AnonymousDeviant
Summary: "Love is a word used to define the feeling you experience when you see a person who pleases you." That was her philosophy before she met them./ WARNINGS: OC!FemPhilippines, Fluff, School setting


**OHMYGOSH. It's my second fic! ; u ;**

**This is actually based on a true story... but the characters are fictional (obviously) **

**Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Maria belongs to me**

**Enjoy and R & R please!**

* * *

><p>This is a story of a girl who doesn't believe in love. Although she thinks she's just a simple girl, she actually isn't. She has long black hair that miraculously rarely gets tangled, innocent hazel eyes that can pierce one's heart, and her perfectly tanned skin—not too light or too dark. She isn't really aware of all the double-takes she can make when she walks.<p>

If ever someone asks her what love is, her answer would always be: "Love is a word used to define the feeling you experience when you see a person who pleases you." – Just like a robot…

But of course, she isn't a robot.

What is her philosophy in life? Simple.

"There is no such thing as fate, destiny, or soul mates. Everything is just a mere coincidence."

Yes, I know you're all wondering how come this became her logic. And here are the answers:

* * *

><p><strong>First crush: <strong>**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

He was a very handsome man who also happens to be very popular in their school. He hangs out with the most badass set of friends, known as the 'Bad Friends Trio.' One really can't deny how charming he is. Now, our special girl was in seventh grade; while Antonio was in his ninth grade. She has had a crush on him for quite a long time. That is, until she knew of the rumours that was going around. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was going out with somebody… but not just anybody… it was another guy.

The guy was Lovino Vargas of the eighth grade. At first, she did not want to believe it, but then she saw the two making out behind the school when she coincidentally passed by. And that was when she gave up on Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

**Second crush: ****Arthur Kirkland**

Arthur Kirkland was yet another handsome and popular man in their school. He was smart, charming, but quite rude sometimes—or as everyone calls it, tsundere. Arthur is also the student council president. He may be strict, but he has kindness hidden deep inside that coat of rudeness. She had a crush on him when she was in eighth grade and he was in tenth grade. Yes, he was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo's batch mate and they don't get along well. Arthur Kirkland seemed so far from her grasp… that's why she kind of gave up on him.

**Third crush: ****Alfred F. Jones**

This man was a jock, the star player of the football club. He's a very friendly guy and quite the charmer too. He's very popular with the girls in school, charming them with his smooth talks. Although quite the glutton, he's very fun to be with. He likes being the star and being recognized. She had a crush on him when she was in eighth grade and he was in ninth grade. Coincidentally, they bumped into each other when she was rushing to her classroom. He helped her up and beamed at her with his infamous smile. After that, they got quite close. But then again… to hell with those rumours… Alfred F. Jones was going out with somebody from the tenth grade. She didn't want to believe it either, that is till she got proof.

She was passing by the nurse's office when she heard groans. The door to the nurse's office wasn't fully closed. She took a peek inside and found Alfred F. Jones kissing Arthur Kirkland by the bed. Her eyes widened in disbelief. And that was the day and the event that ended her crush on Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland.

**Fourth crush: ****Kiku Honda**

This quiet and stoic man was included in her set of friends. She never did expect that she'd have a crush on a close friend. Yes, they were really close—really, really close. Although they were friends, she was in ninth grade while he was in tenth grade. At first she thought, "Well at least he's not that hard to reach." But then she realized, "What if he doesn't return my feelings?" and so, she decided to just keep quiet of her feelings. She buried it deep inside her, wanting to forget the feeling.

And then, the moment that destroyed all of her feelings… she discovered that Kiku was going out with one of their friends, Mei. Her heart broke into a million pieces. And this was the day that she stopped loving.

* * *

><p>She never wanted to love again, she was always afraid she might get hurt once again. She hated the feeling of getting hurt. She dedicated her whole life to arts and music.<p>

Yes, this is the story of a girl who doesn't believe in love. Well… she used to, that is before she got hurt several times.

It was a waste, she was such a pretty girl… but she didn't feel loved at all.

"No, I don't need love. It isn't a necessity."

And this is where the story of Maria Katrina dela Cruz begins. The story of unending ups and downs, a story…

… that will make one hope again.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuuu done with the intro!<strong>

**I hope the intro got you quite interested. ;D**

**Comments are loved**


End file.
